


Summertime Sadness

by YuriChan06



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Exposition, F/M, Gen, Kiragi is just being born, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: A few months after Birthright.Hinoka visits Oboro inside the delivery room,





	Summertime Sadness

Hinoka stepped into the delivery room not long after Oboro finished labor. Takumi was slightly late to the arrival of his newborn son, but promised to arrive soon. 

As the princess entered the room, the newborn was wrapped up in a blue bundle, and snoozing, her sister in law laid tiredly, holding the baby in her arms. Hinoka sat near her on a chair, glancing at her nephew. 

Oboro smiled, "Isn't he adorable?" She asked.

The baby scrunched up his nose, making short noises. "He has your hair." Hinoka smiled, gesturing to the dark blue patches on the child's head.

Oboro chuckled, "He does, does he?"

"Any potential names?" Hinoka asked.

"Just a few... But most of them are names for girls. I think Takumi has better names.. Beside I've been busy tailoring clothes for the baby, that I hadn't thought of any names." Oboro replied, her finger touching her son's tiny ones.

Hinoka laid her head upon the desk next to the bed, "Are they Hoshidan names?" She asked.

Oboro nodded, "Of course."

Silence rang between the two, Hinoka fiddling with her fingers. 

"Hinoka, I was wondering, how come no man snatch you up yet?" Oboro asked. Hinoka glanced down, quietly. She was right. All of her siblings, even Sakura had all fallen in love, married, and had children of their own. Hinoka was the only one without a known love interest, or child.

It was when Oboro noticed where Hinoka's hand was on her stomach. A grin spread across her face, "No way, are you preggers?" She asked.

Hinoka gazed down at her growing stomach, before gazing at Oboro, "Y-you can say that..."

"Who's the guy?" Oboro asked, her eyes full of interest.

That made Hinoka silent. "What's wrong?" Oboro asked, worried.

The redhead princess sighed, "It's... It's nothing, may we get back to the baby?" She asked. Oboro smiled slightly.

"Hinoka, as your sister in law, I'm here for you, beside I once read that the baby can detect if the mother's sad, and that makes them sad too, and we don't want that." Oboro said. Hinoka smiled in reply.

"Don't freak out..." She said, a moment passed before Hinoka finally said, "I am pregnant... The father is..." Oboro's interest grew with each word Hinoka spoke, "Prince Xander of Nohr."

Oboro gasped, "A NOHRIAN?!" Her shout made the baby whimper, "Sorry, dear." Oboro whispered, gently rocking the baby.

Hinoka winced slightly, "I just said not to freak out..." She said.

Oboro huffed a bit, "Hinoka... Did that brute force himself upon you? He may be dead but SOOOO help me-"

"N-no! That's not what happened... We.. dated." Hinoka said. Oboro said nothing in reply. Hinoka bit her lip nervously.

"It's kinda a long story, but I did fell for the high Prince of Nohr, and he fell for me... I owe him so much after he rescued me, he could've easily left me there to die at the hands of the Faceless but he didn't. We met up secretly in Nestra for weeks, before he finally proposed to me... After that night, I didn't see him in person anymore.." It was when Hinoka took out a black rose, she gave a small smile upon looking at it, "He gave this to me a few days before he..” Hinoka stopped to sigh sadly before continuing, “Sometimes at night, when I'm asleep, he would leave me a gift on my windowsill, usually a flower or something from Nohr."

"He sees you when you're sleeping? Isn't that... Wrong?" Oboro asked. 

Hinoka shrugged, "I don't mind, Oboro." She replied, cradling the petals of the rose, "I found out I was pregnant shortly after Xander's demise... But I didn't tell anyone about it, nor did I ever tell anyone about Xander. Despite Hoshido and Nohr's peace treaty, I doubt my siblings would take that fact that I went behind their backs and dated Prince Xander during the war."

Oboro glanced down at the princess's stomach, ever since the end of the war, Oboro slightly calmed down on her hatred of Nohrians, not a lot but a little, "How far are you?" She asked.

"Five months to say the least." Hinoka replied, looking down at the small baby in Oboro's arms, "You were the first person I've told about this. With my symptoms growing more and more obvious, I choose to tell you first... Since you had your baby." 

Oboro felt strange hearing this newfound information, from Hinoka no less. The fact the princess fell for the person she's supposed to hate. Oboro had heard that there were good people in Nohr, but she've never seen one. All her life, she hated Nohrians, and yet didn't see any good in them, believing them to be pure evil. 

"I did choose a potential name for them." said Hinoka, breaking the silence between the two, "I decided if it were to be a boy, his name will be Siegbert, a name Xander express great interest in. If the baby was a girl, her name will be Katerina... The name of Xander's late mother."

Oboro gave her a small smile, "Heh, I kinda like that."


End file.
